


Used and Apart

by SmilesRawesome



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Launchpad is everybody’s friend!, M/M, SHUSH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: The Fearsome Five are crossing the bridge from St Canard into Duckburg, with seemingly no one to stop them. Launchpad is having very strange reactions to it all.





	Used and Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Josh, Gizmo and Fenton who are my dear, dear friends, all of whom have had birthdays recently. I love you guys a lot and I hope you enjoy this!!!

Scrooge slid across the backseat of the limo even more violently than usual, huffing softly as his body hit the side of the car. Instead of continuing on as usual, though, Launchpad had stopped entirely, staring out at the street ahead of him. Scrooge looked out the window as well, observing the destruction of the city, frowning slightly. This couldn’t all be his driver.

  
  


“Launchpad?” Scrooge prompted, concerned by the drivers silence. 

“Right. Sorry, Mr McD. I was just avoiding this stuff. There’s one of those guys from St Canard causing trouble.” He answered tightly, not sounding like his usual lighthearted self at all. 

“Are you alright?” Scrooge asked, the driver letting out a long breath. 

“Yeah. Fine.” He replied, not sounding like he meant it at all. 

  
  


They stared at the chaos for another minute before Launchpad shook his head and started driving again, away from the scene. Each silent minute filling Scrooge with more concern. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Webby was sitting up on Launchpad’s shoulders, listening to him tell a story about his sister and him in flight school as they walked through the mall. The boys were at school and Granny had allowed her to go out with Launchpad, trusting them both with each other more than by themselves. 

  
  


“... then she looped around and crashed into the side of the family barn. All the horses got out again, but we managed to track them down. We always did. So that was my third passenger crash.” Launchpad finished, turning his head slightly to smile up at her. 

“That’s so cool. Are all of your family pilots?” She asked. 

“Oh yeah! Except for my-... some cousins.” Launchpad answered, starting confident and ending hesitant. Ending on a lie. 

  
  


Webby frowned, debating if she should bring it up. They were trying not to have secrets in the family anymore, but Launchpad was…  _ Launchpad. _ There wasn’t a harmful bone in his body. What was the line between secrets and privacy anyway? What if he was just trying to keep something for himself? 

  
  


Before she could make a decision, there was a loud explosion from the other end of the mall, people screaming and running from the commotion, the power shorting out with loud crackles of electricity. 

“Megavolt.” Launchpad muttered, starting to take long strides forward. 

“You know who this is? We can’t even see them.” Webby said, impressed. Launchpad stopped short, looking up at her for a long minute. 

“LP?” She asked quietly, making the man look towards the sounds of trouble and shake his head. 

  
  


Launchpad took her in his arms so she couldn’t run off, turned, and marched straight out of the building. 

“Launchpad! People could need help!” Webby protested, squirming in his arms. 

“No. Not with this. Not with the bad guys coming over from St Canard. I used to live there, I know how dangerous it is, and none of you are getting dangerous with them on my watch. Not even Mr D or Mr McD. I’m not doing this  _ again.” _ He answered, holding her so they were looking into each other’s eyes. 

  
  


Launchpad looked and sounded  _ wrecked, _ his voice breaking on the last word and his eyes filled with a pain she’d seen before, but never on him. It was the pain the boys, Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Donald had when talking about losing Della, it’s the pain Granny had when talking about losing Webby’s mother. It’s the pain of losing family, of losing people you love. 

  
  


Instead of asking what  _ again _ meant, Webby just stopped struggling. 

“Okay.” She answered quietly, letting Launchpad carry her away. She hugged him tightly as they walked, trying to communicate silently how much she loved him. 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Dewey had three bags of microwave popcorn in his arms as he made his way down to LP’s garage, ready to watch some Darkwing Duck with him. LP had been a bit off lately, not quite his usual self, so has Launchpad’s best friend, it was Dewey’s job to try and cheer him up. 

  
  


“Hey, Launchpad!” He greeted as he stepped into the garage, leaving the popcorn by the microwave as he made his way to the couch. 

“Hey, Little Buddy! What’s up?” LP asked, looking up from the engine he was working on. 

“Thought we could have a good old fashioned best friends movie night, if you weren’t too busy.” He smiled brightly, making LP smile back at him. 

“I’m never too busy for you, little Dew. Let me just wash up.” He replied easily, gesturing to his oily hands and clothes. 

“No problem, I can heat up the popcorn while you do that.” 

“Sweet! Won’t be long.” 

  
  


Dewey set up the DVD player with one of LP’s favourite episodes, popping the popcorn and putting it in bowls. He was waiting as patiently as was possible for him when Launchpad returned, the man pausing as he noticed what was on the screen. His face changed to something unreadable but familiar. It’s the same face Uncle Donald had whenever Dewey dragged him to see one of Mickey or Minnie Mouse’s new movies. 

 

“Actually, do you mind if we watch something else?” Launchpad asked, his eyes still not moving away from the screen. Dewey blinked, surprised by the request. 

“Uh, no, of course not. Are you okay, LP?” The question seemed to draw the man out of his trace, finally looking away from the screen to smile at Dewey. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. We always watch my favourite, though. What kinda best friend am I if I never watch any of your favourite movies? A pretty lousy one. You like Mouse movies, right? Go grab something fun with one of them and we can watch that.” 

  
  


Dewey perked up, he loved watching the Mouse’s at work, they seemed to be able to inhabit any role they were cast in, better than any other actors Dewey had ever seen. He still hesitated though, remembering the look on his best friends face. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, LP? You love Darkwing Duck.” He said, the statement causing a soft huff of unhappy laughter to escape Launchpad. 

“Yeah, I sure do…” LP murmured, glancing back at the screen for a moment, placing one hand on his hip. 

  
  


He turned back to Dewey with a bright smile, acting just like he usually does, drawing Dewey into his brightness. 

“I’m fine, little blue. But we always watch DW, lets watch your heroes this time, huh?” He said, kneeling down on one knee to be closer to Dewey’s level. He was acting so much like himself in that moment, that Dewey believed him completely. 

“Okay! I’ll be right back!” Dewey grinned, racing off towards the main sitting room to grab his favourite Mickey Mouse comedy, spending the night with his best friend, believing he had accomplished his mission of cheering him up. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Huey was sitting out on one of the lawns, working quietly on his knitting badge. He wasn’t too far from the house, actually pretty near Launchpad’s garage. The door was open, and he could hear the faint sounds of the drivers tv, and the more prominent sounds of Launchpad tinkering with an engine. 

  
  


It was rather peaceful, breathing in the fresh air, working on a new skill, the tinkering reminding him that if he so wishes, he doesn’t have to be alone. 

  
  


It’s a setting they’re both familiar with. Huey likes to retreat to this spot when his brothers are being obnoxious and he’s trying to work on a JWC badge or school work. He’ll say hello to Launchpad, sit by his tree and work. Sometimes sitting by the tree was  _ too  _ quiet, though, and he’d move to sit in the garage (with permission) and listen to one of the pilots many, many stories. 

  
  


The gentle tinkering stops for a few moments, and the volume of the tv grows, though from his position Huey still can’t hear it. What he can hear, however, is the crashing of the toolbox as Launchpad throws it, the colourful swears the man yells that are the kind of words Uncle Donald only says at his absolute angriest, and then, the most horrifying part, muffled sobs. 

  
  


After a few long minutes of Launchpad not calming down, Huey abandoned his project and walked over to the garage. Launchpad is leaning over, one arm around himself and the other against his beak as he tried to muffle the cries. The tv is still on in the background, an attack in St Canard, a school, a little girl was taken. 

  
  


Huey walked over and turned it off, took Launchpad’s arm and lead him over to his couch. When silence doesn’t seem to do the man any good, Huey started to talk. Not about anything in particular, the kind of stories Launchpad liked to tell but about his brothers, and Webby, and his friends at the Woodchucks. 

  
  


Launchpad eventually calmed down, wrapping an arm around Huey. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” The man sighed, wiping at his eyes. “You’re too mature for your own good, H. You shouldn’t have to be looking after the adults in your life.” He continued, offering him a shaky smile. Huey shrugged, squeezing Launchpad’s hand in both of his own much smaller ones. 

“You’re family. I always look after my family.” He answered simply. 

  
  


Launchpad sighed again, though his beak turned up at one side. 

“You’re a good kid, Huey. Don’t forget to be a kid every so often, though.” The pilot advised, hugging him closer. Huey didn’t know why the attack on tv had hurt their pilot so much, but he didn’t press. He just stayed and traded stories with him until Mrs Beakley called them for dinner. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Bentina was finished with her chores for the day, until it was time for the children to come home, so she gathered her equipment and headed for the training room. To her surprise as she approached she could hear someone else already in there. The person was much too large to be Webby, but she was the only other person who used the training room with any sort of frequency. 

  
  


She opened the door to Launchpad, pounding away at a punching bag without any gloves or even bandages. 

“You’re going to bruise your hands.” She remarked, letting him know she was here. Launchpad just grunted and continued to hit away, his form better than she had expected. 

  
  


She let him continue this once, instead of forcibly pulling him away to look after himself as she usually would. Things were getting worse in St Canard and in Duckburg, the villains venturing further and further into town. Causing chaos more than usual, and nothing was stopping them. Launchpad threw all his anger and frustration and pain into his punches and kicks against the sandbag, and after one particularly loud punch, the man just froze. 

  
  


He stood there for a minute, before falling to his knees, gripping onto the bag to stay upright. 

“Coming here was supposed to  _ stop this.” _ He breathed heavily, his arms shaking. “It was supposed to  _ protect them.” _

“She’s alright.” Bentina said, standing and grabbing the first aid kit, helping Launchpad sit down. 

“He got her out?” The man asked, his arms still shaking even as she wrapped them. 

“Got herself out, more like.” She smiled, Launchpad huffing out a small laugh. 

“Atta girl.” He murmured, letting out a sigh. 

  
  


Bentina switched to his other hand, starting to patch it up. 

“Thanks, Mrs B.” He said after a few moments, testing his fingers by flexing them. 

“You’re welcome, Launchpad, but don’t be thinking I’ll be doing this every time you ignore the gloves.” She answered, only playfully stern. It got another smile out of him, which had been her aim. 

“The others are worried about you.” She added, finishing with his hands and starting to pack the first aid kit away. 

“I know.” He answered, sounding so very tired. 

  
  
  


“Just be careful.” Bentina sighed, standing. “And I know you must be worried about her but-“ 

“I know. I know the rules. No contact.” Launchpad said, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them. 

“I’m sorry, Launchpad.” 

“I know.” 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Donald grumbled to himself as he puttered around the kitchen stress baking. It was one thing to prepare the kids for danger during adventures, but Duckburg was going the way of St Canard. How was he supposed to keep his kids safe when the city was being overrun with terrible people. 

  
  


Most people left him alone when he stressed baked, but apparently most people didn’t include Launchpad McQuack. The pilot entered the room, sitting down on a stool across the bench from Donald. 

“Anything I can do to help?” He asked simply. Donald hated to admit it, but his presence was somehow calming. 

“Chocolate chips are on the top shelf.” 

“Can do, Mr D!” 

  
  


It went on like that, Donald mixing and Launchpad fetching when asked. He made more than he planned that way, but it all got put into the oven, leaving Donald to collapse at the bench, stressing about the safety of his kids. Launchpad moved all the dishes to the sink and sat opposite him again. 

“Anything I can do to help?” He asked again, Donald half heartedly glaring up at him. 

“Finished cooking, Launchpad.” He muttered. 

“Not what I’m talking about, Mr D.” The pilot replied, crossing his arms and leaning on them. 

  
  


Donald pushed himself up, frowning at the man. 

“And what are you talking about?” He asked. 

“Keeping the kids safe.” Launchpad answered easily, shrugging one shoulder. 

“What?” Donald blinked, confused. 

“Things are getting dangerous around here. I know you’re worried about the kids. I have-... I know how important kids are, especially when they’re  _ your _ kids. You wanna do anything to keep them safe. So if you need something from me, need me to do something for them, just let me know. I’ll do anything to keep them safe.” 

  
  


Donald softened, reaching across and taking one of Launchpad’s hands. 

“Thank you.” He murmured, squeezing the hand he was holding. He hesitated for a moment, then took the chance. “Launchpad… have you had kids before?” He asked quietly, eyes widening at the sudden tears in the man’s eyes. 

“I- I can’t-“ 

“You don’t have to. I’m so sorry, pal.” Donald said, his heart breaking for the other man. 

  
  


Launchpad took a deep breath, squeezing his hand back thankfully. 

“Thanks, Mr D. And I meant what I said. Anything you need.” 

“You know you can call me Donald, right?” 

“Sure thing, Mr D.” 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Louie paused at the door of the limo, watching his brothers walk into school. He should be joining them. There had been an attack by Quackerjack only a few days ago just two blocks from their school. He pushed himself back into the limo thinking about it. 

  
  


“Can I stay with Launchpad today?” He asked, his voice trembling slightly. Scrooge frowned slightly. 

“Your uncle probably wouldn’t like it.” 

“I think an exception can be made.” Launchpad interrupted, turning to face then and patting the front passenger seat. “Come up here, kiddo. I’ll keep you company for the day.” 

  
  


Louie gratefully climbed through the window and I to the front seat. “Thanks, LP.” He mumbled quietly, offering a shy smile as the man ruffled his hair. 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


It was a Saturday reserved for relaxation and homework. None of them were expecting a team of S.H.U.S.H. Agents to storm into the manor and start locking it down. With much protest they were gathered into the sitting room, all of them still shocked. The biggest shock came when Launchpad entered the room and simply sighed. 

  
  


“Agent 47.” LP greeted the lead agent, crossing his arms. 

“McQuack.” 

“I haven’t broken any rules.” He snapped. 

“We know. This isn’t about you. He’s making his big strike, right now. We’re keeping you on lockdown.” 47 replied evenly. The words finally shocked him, tensing as he processed the situation. 

  
  


“I want to see.” He demanded, holding his hands to his sides to avoid hitting one of the agents. 

“McQuack, you know they-“ 

“The rules are broken now anyway, now that everyone’s seen you, you’re just going to transfer me somewhere else. So I want to see what’s happening.  _ Now.” _

  
  


Launchpad knew he was scaring the kids, worrying them at least. But at the moment he was too scared himself to fully care. 47 was still stubbornly staring him down, refusing him his wish, when Mrs B, lovely,  _ amazing  _ Bentina, scoffed and turned the tv on, switching it to a live news channel. 

“He’s right and you know it. Let him have this.” Mrs B said sternly, glaring at the young agent. 

  
  


LP wasn’t paying attention anymore though, his focus glued to the screen as Negaduck stood triumphantly on top of a pile of debris. 

“This is only the first stop. I will conquer the whole earth and there will be no one to stop me. Why? Because your puny police force and terrible agents cannot stop me, and the one man who can is under my control. Your hero, Darkwing Duck!” 

  
  


Negaduck pressed a button on a remote and a box to the left of him opened, Drake stumbling out in costume. 

_ “No.” _ Launchpad breathed, his hands covering his beak. To the man’s credit, DWD was furious, glaring at Negaduck, fists shaking at his side. 

“You’re  _ despicable.”  _ DWD growled, making Negaduck laugh and pull out a seperate remote. 

“Uh-uh-uh, Darkwing! Be careful, we wouldn’t want something to  _ happen...” _ he sneered, pressing on that remote. “Would we?”

  
  


DWD’s face broke, the fight leaving him. 

“No! Don’t hurt them, please!” He begged, a shaking arm reaching out helplessly. “Negaduck, please!” 

  
  


Launchpad turned to the group of agents gathered, stalked forward and grabbed 47 by his shirt. 

_ “What the hell is going on here?! _ Why does he think we’re with him! I was told Gos got out, I was told he knew I was under SHUSH protection!  **_Why doesn’t he know?!_ ** **Where. Is. My. Daughter?”** He demanded, his hands shaking with rage. 

  
  


“He has been communicating with us! I don’t know why this is happening.” 47 said anxiously, the dogs eyes darting to the floor. 

“And Gos?” LP muttered. 

“We… we know she escaped Negaduck, but we don’t know where she ended up.” 47 confessed. “But we have contacted Darkwing Duck and told him she is not in his hands!” He hurriedly added on, seeing the murderous look in the tall ducks eye. 

  
  


“Why wasn’t I given a full report?” Mrs B snapped behind him, and he took one moment to be relieved that she hadn’t outright lied to him. 

“That is a nine year old girl! She’s  _ nine! _ And you all just- god- I can't do this- give me back my phone.” LP snapped, shoving 47 away. 

“Or did you lose that too?” 

“No, sir, it’s here.” One of the junior agents spoke, stepping forward to give him the device. 

  
  


Launchpad pressed the button to turn it on, muttering “come on, come on, come on,” to himself while it booted up. 

“Um, Launchpad?” Dewey spoke hesitantly. “I know you’re… busy… but… what’s going on? Do you have a secret family?” 

 

Launchpad sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. This family had so many secrets, and they had been trying so hard since they all found out the truth about Della Duck. 

“Yes.” He admitted, kneeling down to get to the kids level. “But it wasn’t kept maliciously. Threats were made against me and I was sent underground by SHUSH to protect myself and my family. Any other circumstance and I probably would’ve told you guys a long time ago, but this is my family, and they were in danger. I had to protect them.” All four kids nodded in understanding. Protecting family was what the McDuck’s did best. 

  
  


“But  _ apparently _ the whole agency has been communicating with Negaduck, the one who’s the cause of all this, instead of Darkwing.” He half growled, throwing a glare back at the agents. 47 huffed, straightening. 

“We have not been communicating with the  _ enemy, _ McQuack.” 

“Oh yeah? Then how do you suggest you got communique’s with DW’s signature countenance while having DW himself be completely unaware of the situation? You’re an idiot, 47, and you’ve put my family in danger.” 

  
  


The phone finally beeped to life, and LP let out a desperate sound as he rapidly punched in his passcode and called Gosalyn. It rang, and rang, and rang, and just when LP was going to give up hope  _ again, _ the line picked up. 

“Who are you, and how do you have this phone?” Gosalyn’s voice sounded down the line, Launchpad clutching a hand over his heart in relief. 

“Gos, Gos, baby, it’s me. It’s me, it’s Launchpad. I’m not with Negaduck, I was never with Negaduck. God, I’m so sorry.” 

“Pops…?” Gosalyn replied weakly, her voice shaking on the one word. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Baby, where are you?” 

  
  


His baby made a choked sound on the other end of the line that made his heart  _ ache. _ Then, she took a deep breath and answered. 

“I dunno, Pops. I don’t know my way around Duckburg the way I do St Canard. But I can hear the water I think and- oh. There’s Scrooge McDuck’s money bin.” 

“Stay there!” Launchpad snapped desperately, his eyes widening. “Someone call Gizmoduck, there’s a girl across the bridge of the money bin, red hair, yellow feathers, name is Gosalyn. She comes here, to me, now.” 

“What about Dad?!” Gos cried, LP making shushing noises to soothe her. 

  
  


“It’s okay, it’s okay. We’ll look after dad, but I need to make sure you’re safe too. Then we can look after him together. Just like we used to, baby.” He promised. She sighed on the other end and tutted once. 

“I think that’s enough of the cutesy nicknames, Pops.” She said, and LP couldn’t help but laugh, relief flooding his system. 

“I get two more in person.” He bartered, chuckling at her long suffering sigh. 

_ “Fiiiinnneeeeee.” _ She agreed, when a loud familiar sound came through. 

_ “Keen gear!” _ Gos crowed, LP smiling.

“Is that Gizmoduck? Go with him, you’ll be safe, I promise.”

  
  


The rest of the call was too windy to make out anything she might have been saying, and after about five  _ agonising  _ minutes, the doors to the manor opened, Gizmoduck speeding through the halls and delivering his baby girl to his arms. Launchpad threw his phone away, spinning her around for a moment just to hear her laugh before pulling her in close, adorning her face with kisses. 

  
  


“Pops! Pops I get it! I missed you too! Enough!” Gosalyn whined, but her voice was too happy to seriously mean it. Launchpad stopped regardless, just hugging her close, enjoying having his baby in his arms again. 

“I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you.” Launchpad gushed, spinning them both around as he struggled to contain his emotions. 

“But Pops, where have you  _ been?” _ Gosalyn  asked. Her big sad eyes looked up at Launchpad, making his heart ache  _ again _ and he sighed. 

“SHUSH sent me underground when the threats were getting more serious. It was supposed to send me away so that Negaduck wouldn’t be able to use me for what he was planning. But SHUSH either messed up or has a leak, because the communications meant to go to you and DW were going to Negaduck. You were supposed to know I was okay this whole time. I’m so, so sorry, Gos. I love you guys so much, I never would’ve done this if I’d known this would happen.” 

  
  


Gosalyn wrapped her arms around his neck again, her little hands grasping at his feathers, and Launchpad knew he was forgiven. She then scrambled up onto his shoulders, finally taking a look around properly. 

“Keen gear, pops! You’ve been hanging around Scrooge McDuck?” She asked excitedly, Launchpad grinning up at her. 

“Sure have, I’m his chauffeur!” He said proudly, his baby girl bursting into squeals of laughter. 

“Some cover! You even get a fake name, pops?” 

“I did not.” He admitted, smiling fondly as Gos squealed with laughter again. “But I probably wouldn’t have been able to remember it if I had, so probably for the best.” 

  
  


Gosalyn giggled, gesturing towards the rest of them. 

“And who’s these guys?” She asked. 

“Mrs B, Donald, Huey, Louie, Webby, and my best friend Dewey.” 

“Hey!” Gosalyn snapped, crossing her arms. “I thought  _ I  _ was your best friend!” 

“You? No, you’re my sweetdarlingbabyangelcake, and that counts as one because I didn’t breathe.” LP replied with a grin, laughing as she knocked his hat off in annoyance. 

  
  


“Alright, alright. So what are we gonna do about DW and Negaduck.” Gos said, and LP looked back to the screen for the first time in several minutes. Negaduck was destroying things recklessly, DWD shaking in the background. 

“We can call in the Thunderquack, but it’ll still take at least twenty minutes to get here, plus the trip across town to get to them. Who knows how much destruction he could cause in that time.” 

“The rest of them are causing trouble around town as well. Gizmoduck already left to handle them.” Huey spoke up, making LP blink. 

“Huh. He has left. Damn. We need someone to get to DW-“ 

  
  


“I know someone.” Donald said, seeming shocked at himself that he had spoken. Then his face hardened in conviction. “I know someone. They’ll be down there in less than ten minutes.” 

“Thank you.” LP said gratefully, picking his phone up again to summon the thunderquack. 

“No need.” Donald replied before running off. 

  
  


“Alright, Kid. Let’s get our boy home.” 

  
  


~~~

  
  


This was pure, unadulterated,  _ torture.  _ Drake could do  _ nothing _ as this mad man leveled the city, not knowing where his family was being held hostage, but knowing they were being hurt anytime Negaduck pressed that confounded button. He felt like he was going to be sick. How could he have let this happen? 

  
  


He felt like he’d been standing there for days when a strange looking vehicle broke through the police line and into Negaduck’s circle, someone long thought gone stepping out. 

  
  


The Duck Avenger. 

  
  


Negaduck fired at him, but the Avenger easily sidestepped the blast, seemingly bored by the encounter. DA worked his way towards the villain, fighting him hand-to-hand in an amazing show of skill that Drake could hardly believe. He wrestled a device away from Negaduck, then punched him out for good measure. Negaduck wasn’t unconscious, but was dazed for a few moments. 

  
  


The Duck Avenger looked up and locked eyes with him, running his way with a determined look in his eyes. 

“Darkwing Duck.” He greeted, making Drake swallow.  _ The Duck Avenger knew who he was! _

“Duck Avenger.” He replied, glancing back at Negaduck. “I’m sorry I can’t help you, he’s- he’s-“ 

“Your family is safe.” Duck Avenger interrupted, grabbing his shoulder with one hand and holding out what he’d taken from Negaduck with the other. 

“Launchpad has been under SHUSH protection, and your daughter escaped him and is now reunited with LP. Negaduck intercepted all the communique’s meant for you, the proof is here. Your family is safe, and I can take you right to them as soon as we punch this asshole’s lights out.” 

  
  


Drake reached out a shaking hand and took the phone, scrolling through the messages to see for himself. 

 

_ McQuack secure in new location.  _

_ McQuack settled, enemy unaware of location. _

_ Gosalyn escaped custody, tracking whereabouts.  _

 

“Th- they’re okay?” He whispered, hardly daring to believe it. Duck Avenger pulled out another phone, showing him a picture of Launchpad and Gosalyn hugging each other tightly, LP in his usual pilots attire and Gosalyn wearing the clothes she was in the day she was taken. 

“Oh my god.” He sighed, his body practically slumping in relief. DA put both phones away in a pouch around his belt, putting a hand on Drake’s shoulder again. 

“You ready to work, DW?” 

  
  


Drake adjusted his hat, glaring at the man who had separated his family, letting his rage fuel him. 

  
  


“Let’s get dangerous.” 

  
  


~~~

  
  


The fight was one neither Duckburg or St Canard would soon forget. The Duck Avenger, despite not having been seen for ten years, was just as impactful on evildoers as ever. Darkwing Duck has a lot of pent up rage that he took out against the villains, as more of the Fearsome Five has shown up at some point. They were followed by Gizmoduck, the three heroes working in sync with each other surprisingly well. 

  
  


Darkwing’s plane, the Thunderquack, showed up not long after, his tiny sidekick Quiverwing Quack dropping down onto Negaduck’s head to deliver the final blow. The heroes stayed to make sure the villains were all taken into proper custody, then left in their own ways. 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


As soon as the doors to the Thunderquack closed, Drake pulled Gosalyn close, feeling tears build in his eyes. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright, Gos.” He murmured, his throat feeling tight. His little girl, safe and sound in his arms again. 

  
  


_ Autopilot engaged _

  
  


Drake looked up, taking in the sight of his husband turning in his seat, finally seeing him again after months apart. The tears did spill now, Drake scrambling forward in the small amount of room they had, climbing into Launchpad’s lap and holding on for dear life. The man’s strong arms wrapped around them both, unneeded apologies spilling from his lips but Drake didn’t have the voice to stop him. 

  
  


His husband was back. His husband was  _ safe. _ After months of worry and uncertainty, he was finally right back where he belonged. That’s all Drake needed. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Drake pulled away from Launchpad’s arms as the plane landed, frowning slightly. 

“This isn’t home…” He said, looking up at him. 

“It’s not.” LP said, cupping his cheek. “But it’s where we need to be to sort everything out.” He supplied, standing and carrying them both out of the plane. Drake bristled in his arms, making Launchpad laugh. 

“Don’t carry me inside! I’m Darkwing Duck! I can’t be seen in such a compromising position!” 

  
  


Launchpad shared a look with Gos, who grinned and nodded, before hefting his husband over his shoulder and continuing his way inside. Drake argued the whole way, half heartedly kicking at him but mostly laughing, a sense of disbelief in his eyes as LP flipped him back. He placed Gosalyn on the floor, smiling at her for a moment before all his attention was on Drake. 

  
  


“We’re gonna be gross now.” He said, looking into his husbands eyes. 

“Do you have to?” Gos whined, and LP could see her crossing her arms in his peripheral vision. 

“Yeah, kiddo. Sorry. We absolutely have to be super gross right now.” He answered, still not taking his attention from Drake, who laughed. 

“No choice at all in the matter.” He chimed in, leaning closer. 

“We might get arrested if we don’t.” 

“And what a damper that would put on our careers.” 

  
  


Launchpad finally closed the distance, unable to keep himself away from his husband a second longer. There was a series of groans and a single ‘aww’ in the background, and despite not wanting to, the noises made Drake pull away just enough to speak, their beaks still touching. 

“That sounded like more than one kid.” 

“It is.” 

“Did you adopt more kids without me?” 

“No. But one is my best friend.” 

“Ah, of course.” DW answered, then went back to kissing him. 

  
  


Once they actually stopped kissing, Launchpad finally placed Drake on the floor, turning to the gathered group of people. 

“Hey, Gizmoduck! I wanted to say thank you for bringing Gosalyn back to me earlier. And you kicked super butt out there!” Launchpad grinned, Gizmo smiling back. 

“It was no trouble, really! Just, doing my job!” 

  
  


“Everyone, I’d like to formally introduce you to my family. This is my darling baby girl, Gosalyn-“ 

“Pops!”

“I still had one more! And my husband, Dr-“ 

“LP!” 

“Oh shush. My husband, Drake.” Launchpad’s finally finished, wrapping an arm around Drake’s shoulders. “And this is Mr McD, Mrs B, Mr D… is not here. Webby, Huey, Louie, and Dewey, my best friend.” 

  
  


Gosalyn walked over and stuck her hand out to the kids. 

“Thanks for looking after my pops for me!” 

“Are you kidding?! Launchpad’s the best! Wouldn’t have done anything different.” Dewey grinned, shaking her hand. 

“If he hasn’t been out doing sidekick stuff, what have you guys been doin’?” 

“We go adventuring a lot, searching for treasure and stuff.” Louie shrugged. 

“We watch a lot of Darkwing Duck together. The tv show.” Huey added. 

  
  


“You do  _ what?!” _ Drake sputtered, turning to Launchpad. “You’ve been watching those tapes from that terrible idea I had to keep Darkwing a secret!” 

“I even gave you a fake actor name.” Launchpad giggled, covering his beak with his hand. 

“Wait, Jim Starling isn’t real?” Webby asked. “No wonder I couldn’t find any information on him!” 

“ _ JIM STARLING?!!”  _ Drake screeched, and Launchpad could only laugh more. 

  
  


He had his entire family together, what more could he ask for? 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this!! (Especially you guys, Josh, Gizmo and Fenton!!) Please let me hear your thoughts in that comment box down there, it’s very useful. Each comment is another hug Launchpad gives his family.


End file.
